Fish in the Sea
by NobleIntentionsForYou
Summary: After Annie is reaped for the 70th Hunger Games, Finnick must try as hard as he can to help her in the games, while balancing other jobs for the Capitol. But can he stop his true feelings from flaring up? I do not own Hunger Games or any of its characters.:


I smoothed out the non existent creases in my formal dress shirt whilst trying to keep my breath even. This evening was important for two reasons, one, it's rumoured they will end the games tonight, and two; I have yet another important job to do for snow. I was nervous, this was one of his wealthiest clients and if I screwed up then…I just dreaded the thought.

I checked my reflection one more time before leaving my room. Two peacekeepers greeted me with terse nods whilst one led me and one followed. I sighed and looked straight ahead, trying not to give away any emotion. They led me up a wide corridor, doors every side and directed me to the one on the far right. One peacekeeper backed up to where we came from and the other stood at the end of the corridor.

"I'm not going to run off." I said annoyed. They just stared, smirking. "Just a precaution Mr Odair, you must understand." I sighed and knocked twice on the golden door. Easy Finnick, I thought, calm down. The door opened wide to reveal a small petite brunette with red lips to match the provocative lace dress which barley covered the silk underwear underneath. I drank her in and breathed in her deep perfume.

"Mr Odair." She purred, slipping a small hand round the back of my neck. "Do come in." I winked and followed her in the room. She forced me to stand while she looked me up and down, stripping of bits of my clothing as she did. I hardly felt self conscious anymore, I knew what the clients saw impressed them.

At this point, I let my thoughts slip to district 4, the blue of the sea and the green of the seaweed. The beautiful colours I thought I may never see again. The capitol colours are almost too vibrant, not like the calm mix of blues and greens that you find in 4. My thoughts were disrupted by a clear glass filled with amber liquid being dangled in front of my eyes. "Mr Odair!" The small brunette exclaimed. "Have a drink." Her smile was almost too faked and I wondered whether she wanted to be here either, then I remembered, I'm Finnick Odair, of course she wants to be here.

She looked at me hungrily as I downed my drink. I smiled and let her saunter towards me, pouting. I let her grin and touch me. I let her have her way with me. This is my job. This is what I'm forced to do. Do you I actually think I would do this willingly? I'd be out there in the midst of things, trying to get sponsors for Annie.

Oh Annie, after she saw Jake get beheaded she ran off. It would be hard to still get her sponsors if I wasn't so un-naturally charming. She'd be dead without me. She can't fight, she can hardly kill and she's weak, a child. I thought she would die in the bloodbath, but she did what I said. She ran, got out of their fast and found water. It's always easier for the tributes from four to find water, we live with it.

I just slept with a woman whose name I don't even know. I felt disgusted with myself, but what could I do. This was a job I had to do, there was no choice. My head began to feel foggy after another drink. I'd lost count of how many I'd knocked back and my eyes were drooping. "Is my little Finny tired? Sleep my baby." The woman cooed in my ear as I allowed my self to try and sleep. Sleep is better than this reality.

My eyes fluttered open to the same deep gold of the hotel walls. My head was pounding as I grabbled for the remote for the huge television. There was only one channel, the games. I cursed as I started to pull on clothes. A dam had broken out in the arena, drowning stray tributes in its path. After I had pulled my tie on I ran from the room, from the woman and from the nightmares and towards the main hall.

Crowds were forming inside the white walls, eager to see the new winner. I looked left to right at the screens to catch a glimpse of Annie. Is she still alive? I hope so. Then there she is, clinging to a rock for dear life as the currents attempt to drag her under. I looked at the stats. Two tributes remaining and I had a feeling the tribute from one couldn't swim.

Then he was there, knife in his mouth, crawling over the rock to a struggling Annie. Annie saw him coming and managed to haul herself up and doge his swipes. Sponsors were swarming me now, commenting on her sudden burst of life.

"Did you see her doge that?"  
"Quick little thing."

"All she needs is a knife."

My head was pounding and my heart was beating fast as I gaped at the screen, then it was over. Annie had twisted under his arm and they both fell into the blue below and sunk under. There was thrashing in the water, a hand here, a knife there. Then it was still. A single canon fired and the room was silent. No one surfaced. You could hear a pin drop and tension spread through the room as fast as an eagle taking flight.

Then a dark brown head broke through the water, spraying the surrounding air with water droplets. "Annie." I breathed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 70th annual hunger games is, Annie Cresta!" I exhaled and was bombarded with adoring fans, sponsors and capitol people alike.

Peacekeepers had made their way through the crowd to escort me to the room where I'm made to wait for Annie. It is a small white box room, with two doors opposite each other and a plush sofa to the left. I sat down and fiddled with my cufflinks for what seemed like hours; Peacekeepers baring my entry to Annie and the outside world.

Then the door opened, and the small, thin, Annie Cresta, with dazzling green eyes and plain clothes walked into the room, accompanied by another two peacekeepers. She ran into my arms and I could smell the soap on her, I could feel her soft curls. "Finnick!" She cried. "Congratulations Annie." I smiled into her hair.

My voice was thick and heavy, not as soft as it was. I was on the verge of tears, my vision cloudy. I am aloud to feel like this, I mean, I'm her mentor, I have to care for her. I held her at arms length and drank in every feature. She had soft velvet skin, piercing green eyes and a beautiful figure, her beauty shone from inside and out. She was so generally lovely; I think it would be impossible to hate her.

The image of her frail body being plucked from the water of the arena literally overwhelmed me. I sank to the floor, gripping onto Annie's hand. She looked frightened and kneeled in front of me. "Finn?" She questioned, her deep green eyes boring into mine. "Annie, I was so scared you wouldn't come back." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. I covered my mouth with a hand as Annie's stylist Enova waltzed in.

Her short sharp hair, in two tight bunches was brighter than ever, brighter than sky blue…too bright. Her short sharp face broke into a huge grin the moment she saw Annie. "My dear! Oh congratulations to the new victor, of you are going to look so charming for tonight at the interview!" She placed a hand tightly on Annie's shoulder, yanking her up. She looked over to me with a questioning look but I looked away, dismissing it.

"Come, come, come Annie!" She sang, hauling the girl from the room, leaving me in a mess. I struggled to stand and managed to make my way back to the main hall. A few pats on the back and congratulations later, with a small bottle of liquor swishing around my blood I managed to escape to the comfort of my room.

A few rooms away from Annie.

_What the hell was that!_ I questioned myself._ You are her mentor! Not her lover; she isn't one of your clients Finnick._ I splashed cold water in my face and tried to think back to the days in district four; but my thoughts were clouded with Annie's face, and I'm sure the alcohol wasn't helping. She was just so pure. _She's a kid. _Not that much younger than me. _Stop Fin, before you get yourself into trouble. _

I grunted and stripped off before showering, trying to scrub all the thoughts of Annie away. I stepped out of the shower as my body was blow dried, before placing on another crisp suite for the victor interview with Caesar.

I slowly made my way down to the ground floor and across the large hall to the studios, waiting back stage for Annie and Enova. I accepted another drink from an Avox, who stayed hidden far away from the cameras.

There was a sharp tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Enova in her lime green suite with matching shoes and wig. Standing a little way behind her was Annie. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her dress fell in blue green waves, giving the impression she was floating. Soft green ribbon was entwined with her long curls and her eyes were highlighted with blue eye shadow.

I stood gaping at her as she blushed, so adorable. She looked away as Enova tried to go through some last minute tips with her before laughing suddenly. Enova looked at me baffled, as Annie looked of into the distance and laughed her eyes joyful. I cocked my head to the side and stepped over. "Annie…" I murmured, but she was still laughing. I touched her shoulder softly and she snapped out of the daydream and looked at me full in the face, eyes wide with fear like I'd cut her. She snapped back, her body rigid; and then all too soon a peacekeeper was pushing her up onto the stage, into the arms of Caesar Flickerman and away from the strong arms that would hold her so close.

The interview went well. Annie said all the right things and played the vulnerable weak non murdering soul so well, half the audience were crying; but that night. I heard her crying.

I have trouble sleeping, you would too if you had murdered a bunch of kids. I wake up to their screams, cries of agony, cries for their parents. Guilt washed over me like a summer storm, leaving me sodden and heavy. I tried to walk it off, get some fresh air, but the fourth floors balcony was too loud due to the booming streets below. I settled on a cold glass of water and a wander, trying to tire myself out. I even found some old rope and had begun to tie countless knots; it gave me something to do with my hands.

I walked passed Annie's room, stopping just a foot away to listen for any sound. I hear quiet sobbing. I turned to leave, but… I couldn't leave Annie, not like that. I knocked on the door a few times and opened it. Annie was sitting up on her bed in a blue silk nightdress. Her hair was bedraggled from a restless sleep and her face glistened with tears. She hadn't noticed I was even there until I sat down on the bed next to her.

"F-Finnick." She hiccupped, trying to control the tears. "Can't sleep?" I asked softly. She nodded. "I can't get his screams out of my head." She was whispering so quietly I had to listen hard, I knew who she was talking about though, Jake. "I know Annie, it gets better." I lied, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Really?" She looked at me, her innocent eyes bright in the moonlight. I nodded sighing. I turned to get up and leave when she placed a hand on my arm.

Tingles shot up my arm like electric and shot through my body, warm and exciting. When was the last time I'd been touched like that? Never. My heart rate had risen to her touch and I was breathing heavily. "Please stay." She murmured. I looked to the door and back to Annie, the poor innocent child, requesting comfort. I nodded and slipped in next to her.

She looked into my eyes for a little before placing a hand on my cheek. "Back in district four…" She whispered. "before I was reaped, you know I had a huge crush on you." I was taken a back. What, why, how? Annie Cresta, the sea angel from my district liked me. "A-and, what about know?" I asked, eyes trained on hers. "Nothing's changed." She breathed. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Annie I…" I started. "No." She stopped me. "Just kiss me…please." I didn't need telling twice, with a gentle stretch I pushed my lips onto hers, moving them slowly. My kiss then became a little more desperate as her tongue flicked along my bottom lip, requesting access. I more than happily obliged, opening my mouth slowly and slipping my tongue over hers. I felt a chill go down my spine. My arms traced down her shoulders to her back, to her waist, pulling her closer. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer still.

We broke apart, gasping for air, still looking at each other. "I love you Finnick Odair." Annie admitted, a tear sliding down her cheek. I wiped it away with a careful finger. "And I love you Annie Cresta."


End file.
